Nice To Meet You
by yellowdello
Summary: This is the new and revised issue. After the whole Angela fiasco, Chas continues his life, only slightly different, until he meets Alex Okasick... gasp what will happen? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters from the movie Constantine or the Hellblazer comics. But I wish I did, which is enough for me. hehe_

**Chapter 1**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm clock punctured Alex's sleep as she lay in bed. The time ticked 9:30, and she groaned as the small little sound kept beeping and beeping. When she finally gave in to the horrendous noise, she glanced at the clock and gasped. "Shit! I have an interview in an hour!" She leapt out of bed and attempted to run to her bathroom. She nearly tripped over one of her 40 unpacked boxes and got into her bathroom. When she got one look at the mirror, she cringed. Her hair was a rumpled mess and she accidentally forgot to take her make up off, so she looked like an evil clown on a bad day. "I really don't have time for this," she sighed to herself exasperatedly as she started to take her makeup off. After that she ran back into her small bedroom, again almost tripping over another box, and hastily pulled on some clothes. She left her apartment knowing that today was off to a bad start. What she didn't know was that in less than twenty minutes, her life would change forever.

She ran outside of her apartment complex and ran to the curb. "TAXI! TAXI!" She yelled and yelled, but no one seemed to stop… until now. Her eyes grew wide and she walked right into the middle of the street. That was when she met Chas.

Chas was driving casually down the road in his cab on his way to the bowling alley. It had been about 9:29, and he knew that he was some 45 minutes early. His life was good. Homer's The Odyssey, his favorite book, was sitting in the seat next to him along with a package of licorice. "Today is going to be a good day," he said and cranked the volume up on the radio as the song "I Ran" by A Flock of Seagulls came on his favorite 80s radio station.

At first he didn't see the girl walk in front of his cab. He was too busy singing along with the song "Tainted Love" as it came on the radio. When he saw her, he swore loudly and slammed on the brakes just in time to not hit her. He hopped out of his cab and ran over to her.

"Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the street!"

The girl stared at him and then shook her head violently. "Taxi!" she yelled. It took her a few seconds to figure out what happened and she grabbed Chas's shoulders. "Did I do anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, I stopped in the nick of time to miss you. What are you doing in the middle of the street?"

The girl paid no attention and looked over Chas's shoulder at the small cab parked behind him. "Is that your cab?" she asked him.

"Um, yeah. Did you… need a ride?"

"Yeah! Can you take me to the bookstore on Hollywood Boulevard?"

Chas didn't even get a chance to reply when the girl hugged him and hopped in the cab, thanking him continuously. Chas shrugged and got into the front seat of the cab. He turned on the car and started driving again; beginning to talk to the girl.

"So, which bookstore do you want me to take you to?" Chas asked her.

"I think it's called Drabeon and Company books?"

"Yeah! I go there all the time," Chas replied.

The girl smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm trying to get a job. I love reading, and I thought, what the hell! I'll try and get a job I'll enjoy."

Chas chuckled and looked at his rearview mirror. "So, what's your name?"

"Alex, Alex Okasick… It's spelled how it sounds, just add an A."

She smiled and Chas smiled back. "Well, I'm Chas Kramer. It's kinda awkward for me to have new passengers."

"Aren't you a taxi driver?"

"Yeah, but I usually only cart around the same person."

"Really? That's a little strange."

"Yeah. But he's enough to worry about."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but who exactly do you drive around?"

"Have you ever heard of John Constantine?"

Alex gaped. "Have I ever heard! Are you kidding! He is my idol! He is the whole reason I moved here!"

"Oh, so you moved here? From where?" Chas asked.

"Washington. I used to live in California, so I'm sorta familiar with the area, but I'm still a little sketchy around these parts. Los Angeles is a pretty big city."

"Yeah but you get used to it really fast. Well, this is coming from a person who basically has never left the city once in his 20 years of life."

Alex smiled. "You've never been out of the city?"

"Nope."

"You've never been to the mountains?"

"Never."

"And never been to a beach?"

"Not once."

Alex gaped. "Then you haven't lived! I can't believe that!"

"Sad, isn't it? I just haven't had the time or money."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I never really think about it that much."

Alex sniffed the air and looked a little paler. "Are you alright?" Chas asked her.

"The smell is a little strong. It kinda smells like sulfur…"

"Oh… _that_ smell… I'm terribly sorry. I guess John and I kinda forgot about it. We get used to it."

"But isn't that the smell of half-breeds?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know that?"

"Like I said, I moved here to find John Constantine. He is my hero and I was hoping I could study with him. He is the kind of person I want to meet. I've studied demonology since I was ten."

Chas smiled. "No kidding? Me too! I'm totally obsessed with the study, that's why I take John everywhere. I'm sorta his apprentice."

"But why does it smell like sulfur?"

"Well, I know a few half-breeds and Constantine has picked one up before, so I have had one in the cab. I guess the smell never went away."

"Oh. I've never seen one in real life. Only in the books."

At that point, Chas pulled the cab over in front of Drabeon and Company bookstore, a very small bookstore that looked as dead as the building itself. The bricks looked as though they could crumble if you looked at them, and the no one seemed to notice te small store. It was perfect for Alex.

"Well, I'm very glad I met you! Could you possibly hook me up with like an interview with John?" Alex asked Chas before she stepped into the small door.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can! Good luck with your interview, and I bet I'll see you soon."

Chas shut the door and started to turn out of the space. Alex waved her arms around. "Wait! Wait! Don't I have to pay you?"

"Nah, It's alright. Consider it a kind gesture."

Alex got out her wallet and handed Chas a 20 dollar bill. "Keep it. It's a tip for good service. Besides, I don't need it."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome. Chas, it was nice to meet you."

"Same! We'll see each other again. The world's too small for us."

Alex smiled one last time and walked to the bookstore's door. She waved at him before she walked into her new life.

**_I hope you like my story! For those of you that were reading the original story, this it the new, revised, and better version! Um, chapter 2 is almost up… but still R&R! Thanx!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I do not own the characters from the movie constantine or the Hellblazer comic books. damn  
_

**Chapter 2**

"So, have you had experience with any other bookstores?" The lady asked Alex as she sat nervously inside the small shop.

"No, m'am. This is my first job, and I have had no prior experience with bookstores. I do love books though."

The lady cocked her head to the side. "How old are you miss…"

"Okasick. I'm 20 years old."

"So what have you done in the last three years?"

Alex leaned closer to the lady and half whispered her response, in case anyone was listening. "I was kinda in therepy."

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda used to have these points where I would randomly stop talking or do anything for a few seconds and claim to act strangely. People tell me I do awful things, but I never know what I do, cause it feels like a blackout to me."

The lady squinted her eyes. "Has this ever disrupted any jobs?"

"As I said before, I've never had a job."

"Do these 'blackouts' occur often?" the lady asked, using air quotes on the word blackouts.

"Actually I had one this morning, but it was the first time in a year."

The lady stood up and shook Alex's hand. "Well, Miss Okasick, I am very pleasured to meet you, but I think you might want to go to a psychologist before you start working anywhere."

Alex's face looked sad. "I don't get the job?"

"Well, the position will be open if you feel you are able to work here, but I just want to make sure that my staff members are safe, if you do something dangerous."

Alex put on a fake smile, and then stood up. "Thank you m'am… I promise I will see what is wrong with me." Then, Alex walked out of the bookstore and walked down the street. The tears came slowly and fell onto her shirt, but she didn't care, as she walked down the street. She felt the sudden urge to run, but she couldn't bring herself to that point. She just kept walking, having no idea where she was or where she was going.

Alex started to feel hungry and she decided to stop somewhere and eat. A small supermarket was to her left and a Taco Bell was across the street. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her remaining money and counted it. $3.60. That wasn't enough to get a decent meal at Taco Bell, so she turned to her left and walked inside the small market. For a split second she forgot that she gave a 20 to Chas before the interview. But then she remembered and walked through the aisles, looking for something cheap. She walked to the candy section and looked at the different types she could possibly get.

She ended up picking up a pack of licorice and a box of cookies. The licorice in Chas' cab made her think of the strange red candy. She craved the cookies, and calculated the amount in her head. That would come to 4 dollars… she was just short by a dollar. She made the quick decision and put the cookies back. The licorice would be enough.

She walked up to one of the registers and was immediately beaten to the stand. There were at least 5 people in every line. Alex felt awful. She felt hungry, sick, mad, and ignored. So she was just about to lose it, when someone tapped her shoulder. "I'll pay for that for you," the person said.

Alex turned around and faced Chas. He had a box of cookies, a can of coffee and a few cans of soup in a basket. Alex smiled when she saw him, but felt slightly embarrassed when she felt the tears run down her face. She started crying again, and Chas was there. She felt a pang of guilt, but couldn't do anything because the licorice was out of her hands and in the basket.

"That's really sweet of you," Alex replied.

"Well, I felt bad that you gave me that 20. I mean, you're only buying licorice… so you probably don't have enough money."

"Yeah, $3.60."

"Why did you give me the only money you had?"

"I felt I needed to give you something, you know, for treating me that sweet."

"That was nothing!" Chas objected.

Alex smiled. "I don't regret it."

Chas chuckled and paid for their groceries.

Alex hopped in the back of the cab and leaned on the seat in front of her. "Can you take me somewhere?"

"Yeah, where?" Chas asked, as he chewed on a piece of licorice.

"I don't care. Just take me somewhere."

Chas smiled and pulled out of the grocery store's parking lot. "Do you like to bowl?" he asked Alex.

"Well, I suck at bowling, but I do like it."

"That's good. Cause I'm gonna take you to my favorite bowling alley."

Alex smiled and opened her package of licorice and had a piece.

After a few minutes of chewing on her candy, she leaned on the seat again and smiled. "What made you think of taking me to a bowling alley?"

"Well, for one, it's where Constantine lives, and two, you look like you need some fun. Did the interview go bad?"

"They told me I need to see a psychologist before I get a job anywhere. They think my condition is too 'dangerous' for the staff and customers.

Chas looked confused. "They have no right to say that!"

"Yes they do. They just want to protect their people. I would want to as well, but the truth of the matter is that I can't predict when these things will happen!"

"Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you talking about that would hurt the people?" Chas asked.

"Remember this morning when I walked out in front of your cab?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I like to call that a blackout. What happens is that I'll be in the middle of talking or doing something, when I'll just stop and, apparently, become very violent. It's this weird condition that no one has heard of, and I don't remember anything that happens. I hurt someone one time, so they label me dangerous and in need of therepy. That is what I have gone through for the past three years."

Chas was shocked. "Wow. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay, I'd rather not think about it."

"Okay," Chas replied, as he pulled up to the bowling alley. They both got out, still chewing licorice, and walked up to door.

**_kk, please R&R people. I've changed the story a WHOLE lot and I wanna know what you think! Thanx and chapter 3 will be up soon!_**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Chas led Alex into the large bowling alley. They walked past the many people who were there for pleasure, and those who weren't, until they reached an empty alley.

While Alex typed their names into the little computer thing, Chas searched for his favorite bowling ball. When he returned, he set it down and walked behind Alex.

"So, you don't really play very good?" Chas asked her.

"Yeah, I haven't played in a while."

"No matter! I'll teach you! Why don't you go grab a bowling ball, and we'll get started."

Alex smiled and grabbed a fluorescent green ball. She walked over to Chas and set down the ball.

"Ok, so first we need to have posture," Chas began. Alex watched as Chas demonstrated a perfect bowling pose for her. She laughed, and watched as he clearly missed the pins. "Umm, well, it takes a few minutes to get warmed up… let me try again."

Alex watched as Chas missed again, and stood up. She walked over to hr ball and picked it up. "Oh well, Chas. Better luck next time." She walked over to the alley and swung the ball straight into the pins. Perfect shot. Chas watched with surprise.

"How did you…?"

"I guess first time luck!" Alex answered.

Chas, still gaping, stood up and grabbed the bowling ball. After he missed twice, and almost fell over, he sat back down. Alex continued getting strikes, and Chas was amazed.

"I've never seen anyone bowl like that! You're amazing!"

"Thanks!" Alex replied. Chas got up for his turn, and Alex watched him carefully. His brown curly hair was noticeable under his hat, but she felt the certain urge to touch it. His green eyes were the same shade as hers, and he was not that tall. She still felt warm around him, and his smile was very contagious. She barely noticed that it was her turn when he finally told her. Pretending she wasn't staring, she quickly got up and bowled another strike.

"You continue to amaze me," Chas said as the pins were replaced for their last round.

"I tend to be like that," Alex smoothly replied as she too watched the pins get replaced.

After the last round, Chas had lost brutally and Alex won by almost a hundred points.

"Thanks, Chas, that was fun."

"No problem. I enjoyed losing."

Alex smiled as Chas walked towards a door in the corner. She didn't know whether to leave or to stay. Chas stopped in front of the door and looked back at Alex. She was walking towards the front door and was almost outside.

In the confusion of the moment, Chas yelled, "Alex! Wait!"

Alex turned around to see Chas still at the doorway.

"Did you want an interview with Constantine?"

Alex smiled and nodded. Chas beckoned her forward, and led the way to Constantine's apartment.

On the way up, Chas looked behind his shoulder. "You know, you have the same color eyes as me," he said.

"Yes, I noticed that."

"They are very pretty," he replied.

Alex smiled shyly and said, "Thanks."

They reached the apartment and knocked on the door. There was a gruff voice from inside and the door opened slightly to reveal a very tired looking Constantine.

"What do you want?" he asked meanly.

"John, this is Alex Okasick. She wanted to talk to you."

"Well, kid, I'm not much for talking, so no."

"C'mon John! She really wants to!"

Constantine looked down at Alex and squinted his eyes. "What exactly did you want to talk about?"

Alex was quite nervous, so she stammered. "A job! I m-mean like apprenticeship?"

Constantine looked back at Chas and then at Alex. "Fine. Come in, but I'm warning you, you don't wanna mess around with me."

Alex followed Constantine inside, and Chas tried to go inside. Constantine shut the door on Chas and walked into his kitchen.

Outside, Chas was annoyed. "C'mon John! Why can't I come in?"

Constantine sat down at the table as Alex hovered over him. "What are you, a fucking angel?" he asked her angrily. Alex immediately moved to the other side of the room and watched John Constantine pour himself a glass of scotch. "So… you as well?" he asked her.

"I-I don't think I follow you, sir."

"You and Chas both are obsessed with the fact that I want an apprentice. Geez."

Alex nervously looked at the door and back at John. He wasn't the handsomest man in the world. His black hair had grown out everywhere, and he hadn't shaved in a few days, so stubble was starting to appear. His eyes were sort of calm when he looked at you, but his personality wasn't. Alex was quite surprised that her hero was this man sitting in front of her.

"Well, I guess I can't reject you, because then you'll follow me around 'til I say yes. But, Chas can help you out."

"So I'm Chas' apprentice?"

"Yeah, kid, now get outta my house."

Alex smiled and shook John's hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Constantine. You don't understand what this means to m-"

Alex stopped talking and suddenly smacked Constantine across the face. She walked towards the door and opened it harshly to see Chas standing there. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked. Alex stared at him and then punched him hard in the stomach. "Constantine! Grab her!"

John walked over to the girl and held her down. She kicked and scratched the both of them, until finally, she fell unconscious. "What the hell was that?" John asked Chas as they stood up.

"She just had a blackout. She told me she has those sometimes."

"That wasn't a blackout. I think that was something else; something eviler," Constantine replied. Chas and Constantine grabbed Alex and took her inside. They set her on the couch and cleaned themselves up

Two hours later, Constantine walked out of his bedroom to see Chas watching the girl on the couch. He watched as Chas stroked her blonde-brown hair and put a blanket on top of her. Then, Chas got up and sat at the table, continually watching her.

"Wow, we need a girl around here more often." Constantine said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why do you say that?" Chas asked.

"Cause for once, you are leaving me alone."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Chas replied grimly. He stared at Alex as she slept. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Chas asked John.

"Yeah, you're just worried. She'll be fine in a couple hours."

"John? Do you think she's pretty?"

John swallowed his glass of scotch that he poured, and drank another. "Give me ten more glasses of this scotch, and maybe I'll consider that question."

Chas looked back at Alex. Two minutes later, Chas said, "John? Do you think she needs anything?"

"No, kid, and enough with the questions! I'm not a fucking wizard! It's enough that I have to fight half-breeds everyday, but having one as an apprentice, geez! I can't escape!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm a half-breed!" Chas replied, almost yelling.

Alex opened her eyes just long enough to see the wings on Chas' back unfold. That was enough to slip her back into unconsciousness.

"Looks like your 'girlfriend' fainted again," Constantine replied as Chas turned around concerned.

Alex opened her eyes again and saw Chas staring at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just super tired."

"Well, sleep. We'll take you home later."

Alex smiled and fell asleep.

"Great job, kid, first day of being a teacher, and your student faints twice."

Chas turned around. "What! I'm her teacher!"

"Yeah, she is now your apprentice."

Chas rubbed his forehead. "You know, John, that you could have told me that a little sooner! Geez!"

Constantine drank the remains of his bottle and looked down at Alex on the couch. "If I was you, I'd keep my eye on her. I'll be back later."

Chas turned to Constantine. "Where are you going?"

"To get more scotch."

Chas shook his head and sat down in the chair. In no more than 10 minutes, he was fast asleep.

_**Hey y'all... please R&R! Chapter 4 will be up soon enough!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Alex opened her eyes and looked around the room. She heard a knock at the door and scrambled out of her bed to go answer it.

The trio hadn't talked since the last blackout, so she hadn't heard from Chas or Constantine in a week. As she walked up to her door, she hoped it was one of them. Sure enough, a checkered hat was all she could see through her eyehole. She smiled and opened the door for Chas.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. Chas laughed at her outfit and hair, and she realized that her monkey pajamas probably weren't the most attractive outfit she could wear. She smiled and led Chas into her kitchen, where she handed him a box of Cookie Crisp and a bowl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he munched down a bowl of the cookie cereal.

"Well," he said after swallowing, "by the looks of this place, you need a little help."

Alex looked from box to box, as her floor was barely visible. She seemed a little embarrassed, but she smiled back.

"I wanted to help you unpack and stuff. I mean, 4 hands are better than 2!" he exclaimed.

"Ok! Thanks! Let me just, umm… put some better clothes on!"

Alex scrambled out of the room and closed her bedroom door. She found a nice big t-shirt and some sweatpants, so she pulled them on and walked back out.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

He smiled and said, "Horrifying!"

Alex laughed and punched him in the arm. They both laughed and then started to pick up boxes.

"Wait, why don't we move all the boxes into a different room, and then move the furniture around," Alex suggested.

"That would be easier," Chas agreed. So they started placing boxes into Alex's room and then came back into the almost empty living room.

"So, where do you want the couch?" Chas asked. Alex pointed towards the window, and they moved it exactly into place.

As soon as all the furniture was rearranged into a more stylish fashion, they started to go through the boxes. While Alex tackled the important stuff, like dishes and small items that were very valuable, Chas took on the books. By lunchtime, the bookshelf was alphabetized by authors, and the stereo was hooked up.

"Wow! You didn't have to do all this!" Alex exclaimed as she inspected the bookshelf.

"Well, I thought it would be easier," Chas said in response. They ate lunch and dove back into work.

They finally finished at six o' clock, just in time for dinner.

"Let me take you out to dinner," Chas said.

"No! I want to take you somewhere cause YOU helped me!"

"I just wanted to help out, it was a kind gesture!" Chas said and they started to laugh. "Besides, I feel I need to take you to dinner. We could learn more about each other, and since you are apparently my apprentice, I should know more about you."

"Fine," Alex said, in a fake-annoying tone, "but do I have to dress up?"

"No. That's okay."

Alex smiled and walked into her room. She locked the door and looked through her closet. She found a denim skirt and a cute green top that said "Dublin" on it. She pulled the clothes on and walked into her bathroom. Her hair needed to look at least halfway decent. So she wet and blow dried her hair, and put on a small amount of make up. She walked back into her room and sat on the bed for a few seconds. Was it possible that she liked Chas? Alex dismissed the idea and said that crushes were for little girls. But she wasn't sure it was a crush.

She walked back into the living room and Chas stood up. "You look great!" he said. Alex smiled and they locked up the apartment.

_**Ok, so this was kinda a pointless chapter, but I wanted to state a few things and throw them out into the open… please R&R!**_


End file.
